


Sober Up (Klaus x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: As Klaus’ friend, you try to get him to sober up. But it’s a lot more complicated when you are secretly harboring feelings for him.





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy sigh left your lips, whilst you slowly lowered yourself to the chair, leaning back as you sat next to Klaus Hargreeves. An awkward walk-in to a heated discussion amongst the Hargreeves siblings was not expected. But the involuntary eavesdropping helped you realize the issues discussed, mainly dealt with your Best friend’s antics.

  
 _"Klaus please! You gotta talk to dad"_  
 _"I can’t Luther, okay? Look at me...I’m not sober enough”_  
 _“Seriously Klaus…When will you ever grow up?”_  
  
Those words did not cease to ring in your head, with much clarity as you watched your friend bring the cigarette to his lips in a graceful fashion, while the both of you sat alone together in silence.   
  
“You okay?” You spoke, turning towards his direction. He took his sweet time, blowing the smoke out before answering.   
“Oh…you know…” he replied softly, with eyes closed, “…just peachy”   
Groaning in slight frustration, you clicked your tongue, “Come on Klaus ...who are we kidding? You’re always high and it’s not helping anyone…not even you”  
“Hey!” Klaus pointed his cigarette your way, with an intense pout, “You don’t know that!”   
“I do know…” you defended yourself, facing him completely. His expression softened, for he could not stay mad at you. With a sigh, he turned back to take in another puff.   
“Doesn’t really matter Y/N…” he said, “Obviously I’m the useless person in this house…no one exactly listens to me” extending his palms, he explained himself, or excuses as you saw them.   
You covered your face with frustration. You had enough. This behavior was unacceptable for him, he did not deserve it.   
“Klaus…” your voice got louder, “Your dad didn’t take you into this family for no ‘useless’ reason…” as your hands left your face, you continued, looking at him dead in the eyes, “ You have so much potential in you…as Number 4 and even as a human being…” pausing, your voice took the softer route, “...I wish you knew that” you said, gaze still intact for those green eyes never disappoint.   
Your friend simply chuckled in response, “ There’s no hope for me Y/N”   
Clenching your fists, you felt your emotions bubbling in.   
  
“Argh! you moron!” You punched him hard on the forearm, eliciting cries of pain from the poor man.   
“Hey! Watch it!”  He gave you a stern look of disapproval. You didn’t care, for you were too occupied with breathing heavily with anger.   
“I really wish I could just…” you paused, trying to find the words, “…just kiss you sober!”    
As soon as those words exited, you questioned yourself instantly.    
  
With raised eyebrows, it did not take Klaus longer than a few seconds to watch you in disbelief.   
Until he snorted out loud with laughter. You rolled your eyes in annoyance, in the midst of his laughter.  
“Ha-ha-ha…very funny” you said, folding your arms, mocking a smile as you did, “Can you shut up now?”   
He slowly stopped his sniggers, “ Well go ahead then…”   
“Excuse me?”   
“Why don’t you then…kiss me sober” He teased, and you knew very well when someone mocked you. Klaus was having a laugh, and you didn’t take it kindly.   
Taking in a deep breath, you grabbed the cigarette from his hand, flicking it down.   
“Hey-”  
His protest was quietened by your sudden stomp on the cigarette butt, putting it out with caution. Pushing yourself up from the chair, your eyes never left his as you straddled him to his surprise. His proportionate face met with your hands as you cupped it. Boldly you dove in, catching his lips with yours, with the most focused kiss you’ve ever executed in your life.   
  
His lips remained motionless, his eyes opened wide with confusion. But yours were completely not, with eyes closed with determination instead. A sour feeling came over you, wondering if this was a mistake, but you were too much of a coward to back down now.   
Suddenly, you rejoiced in silence when you felt Klaus’ lips move, responding in kind as they cooperated with yours. The hums erupting from his mouth weakened you, as the kisses turned passionate. Lightly licking his lips, your tongue finally begged for an audience with his very own, entwining thus deepening the kiss. With your hands running through his hair, you felt his own hands grip your waist.   
Moans of pleasure, moans of approval were loud as they could be when you felt the kisses couldn’t get deeper. At some point you were sure you’d be a goner, lost in the softness of his lips. But in the end, you remembered the reason for your daring statement in the first place, so you pulled away instantly, his lips smacking in response.   
  
“Sober enough now?” You slurred by accident, your hands resting on his chest. Panting, Klaus stared at you, specifically your swollen lips that you pressed together immediately.  
“You could say that…” he replied, out of breath and out of ideas of what just happened. And most importantly, Why did he comply to your lips so easily? 


	2. Part 2

_**(1 month ago)**_  
“Y/N! I love you…all you need to do is say it back…easy!” 

“I…I can’t…” you stuttered, as your mind went completely blank.   
“Well why not?…” he started to get impatient, “Y/N why NOT?”   
You gulped, exhaling deeply, unable to answer. A few seconds later, you noticed him change his expression.   
“Is there someone else?…”   
Helpless as always, you looked away.   
“I’m sorry…” rubbing your temples hard, you faced the horrible ending that will soon come to pass.  

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_**(Present)** _   
_“Sober enough now?”  
“You could say that…” _

As you stared at him, you had a good feeling that you’ve been quiet, for a few seconds longer than you should. “Good…” you said, patting his chest  “Fucking finally” you stressed out. Looking down, Klaus burst out into a loud chuckle right after, which made you narrow your eyebrows.   
“What?” You asked, later joining him in the laughter.  
“It’s just that…” he began, looking back up at you, “It’s been a while since I heard you swear…” he continued, making you raise your eyebrows, “…and it’s… _kinda_ hot”   
You couldn’t help but scoff into a chuckle, shaking your head. “Yeah…” you said, extending your hands, you flipped your hair in mockery, “… right…Ah!-”   
The dramatic hair flip seemed dramatic enough, that you leaned too far for you to fall back. Fortunately Klaus grabbed you, quick enough to pull you back. The pull back was strong, your foreheads rested on one another.

“Uh…Thank you” you whispered, suddenly feeling your face burn as you were that close to his lips once again. He did not respond, but merely stared into your eyes with his green ones instead. You felt his lips calling for you, tempting you for another taste. But why this all the sudden? Unless..you wondered. 

“Why the kiss?” Klaus asked, out of the blue.   
And you suddenly woke up from the hypnosis.   
“Huh?” You said, as your forehead decided remain on its own with no help.   
“You know…” Klaus began,  “You could have said…slap you sober” he imitated a slap, “…or even punch you sober” motioning a punch later on. You nodded in acknowledgement. “But why kiss?” He asked you once again, his tone brimming with genuine curiosity.

You struggled to answer, “Uh…I…” he was right. You could have said anything else, simply anything. But this was certainly a surprise. The only problem was, you did not know the answer either.   
“Klaus…” you began “I…” you tried so hard to find the words. You begged for your heart to rescue you. Klaus waited for your answer. Inhaling deeply, you began:  

“I gotta pee…”   
You said meekly, as you brought your hands together, “Can I just..?”Klaus gasped, “Yeah of course” a look of embarrassment came over him.   
“I’m sorry…” you said apologetically, slowly getting up.   
“No! It’s fine…” he replied with prompt. You stood up with your hands still together, “I’ll be right back” you quipped, tip toeing over to the nearest toilet.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shutting the door behind you, exhaling deeply, you placed your hands on the sink as you stared yourself in the mirror.   
“Gotta pee?…what a lame excuse Y/N!” You said, pointing at yourself with a tone of disappointment. Sighing, you rubbed your eyes, proceeding to splash your face with some water. As you dried your face off with a paper towel, you wondered: Was it finally time to admit it? Was today the day to come clean to him , and most importantly to yourself? Because what just happened a few minutes ago, was no ordinary incident. Surprisingly it was the most extraordinary incident that occurred during all the years of friendship you both shared. Exhaling calmly, you rubbed your hands together, psyching yourself up cause you knew you needed it.   
“Okay…let’s do this” you muttered to yourself, opening the door.   
The walk towards the living room suddenly felt longer and more nerve wrecking, but you were almost there.   
Only to find Klaus was not.   
“Hello?”  You said, as you looked around cautiously, suddenly more nervous than you should. Yet no sound. As huge as this house was, you suddenly felt more alone without a single clue of what happened to the occupants here. You heard some footsteps approach.  
“Oh!” You turned, a smile forming on your face by the sight of a living soul, “Pogo…”   
“Hello Ms.Y/N” He greeted formally, in his British accent, “If you were looking for the others, then I’m sorry but you missed them” he said, pointing towards the entrance.   
“They all went out?” You asked, not surprised. Pogo nodded, “I’m afraid so…an emergency of sorts-”   
“Even Klaus? He joined them?” You asked, your voice filled with curiosity. The monkey stared at you with confusion, “I believe so, yes…” even more confused when you broke into a huge smile.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Upon returning to the house, Klaus felt Diego pat him on the shoulder.   
“Thanks man,  for saving my life earlier” he said. Klaus smiled at his brother. “And you’re sober too…that’s nice to see” Diego remarked as they both entered the living room, suddenly making Klaus drop his jaw in realization. “Y/N…shit” he muttered to himself, as he found no trace of you there. Suddenly he started to feel a bit agitated, clenching his fists, he began storming in.    
“Klaus!” Diego cried after him.   
“Master Klaus…You’re back.” Pogo appeared, “Actually-”  
“Not now Pogo…” they heard Klaus reply as he disappeared from their view.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though it appeared messy, you still felt comfortable in Klaus’ old bedroom. A part of you could not help but pick up the clothes that were scattered across the floor as you walked around. And whatever you did, you did it with a smile on your face.   
A shriek came out of you as you jumped in shock, when the bedroom bursted opened with a loud thud.   
Klaus sighed in relief as he stood there by the door, “I thought you left”.   
“No, I…I was waiting” you replied, only realizing how you still held your breath. Exhaling peacefully afterwards, you both looked at each other, smiling as if you both were happy to see each other again.   
“So…” you began, “What happened? I couldn’t find you before…”   
“ Well, we heard from Five, and he needed our help ” Klaus said, closing the door behind him, “But then Diego got in some trouble _but_ …” he stressed on the last word upon seeing your worried expression, “… _I_ managed to save him”   
Your eyes widened with surprise, “Oh my god…No way!”  He nodded in acknowledgement with proud look on his face, “I’m so gonna need the details but…That’s amazing!”  You felt your smile reach the furthest corners of your face with ease, with your eyes twinkling. “And…” you just realized, “… you didn’t do…?”  
“…No…actually I didn’t…still sober” he replied, “Really? ” he watched you respond with a clap, “See?…this shows you can _really do this_ you know…” you continued, feeling enthusiastic as you felt hope coursing through your veins, “I’m _so_ proud of you” 

“Really?” Klaus could not believe what he heard. You nodded furiously.   
“Yeah..I am” you replied, “…Come here you” you said, extending your arms as you both walked towards each other to an embrace. 

Being in Klaus’ arms always brought you warmth and comfort. He was a very good hugger, which made it even better. But this warmth along with his soft locks of hair brushing against your shoulder, reminded you of what happiness actually felt like, what it felt like to care with all your heart. And as he pulled you in closer, and allowed your body to press against his, fitting perfectly, you felt something in you drop and set free. And apparently, so did Klaus. 

Pulling back slowly, it all felt so delicate. A part of you did not want to part with his frame, so you just stood there. Looking down shyly, the both of you leaned against each other’s foreheads once again. As if fairy dust of temptation was sprinkled on each other’s lips as they remained inches away. This was definitely new, The fairy dust suddenly felt like a magnet, making it harder for each other to keep their distance. Being this close, you were at the mercy at those lips you dared to make a move on today. And fortunately Klaus Hargreeves was feeling particularly generous, as he suddenly swooped in clashing his lips on yours.

“Klaus I-” you breathed.   
“Shhh-” and he was not hesitant to cut you off, distracting you with his kiss. You could not believe this was happening again. Except this time it was out of pure necessity. 

You felt your legs turn to jelly when he pulled you in closer by the waist, as if there was anymore space between the two of you that needed to be closed off. You complied without fail as Klaus backed you slowly over to his bed, allowing you to fall back on it with a soft thud. It did not take too long for him to crawl on top of you, reuniting with your hungry lips. 

Your fingers seemed to have missed his hair, for they were quick to tangle themselves in his head, pulling him closer to you. Apart from the pleasure, your body was on a sacred journey. For the second your tongues enveloped and emoted with passion, you silently wished for the final drops of poison in his system to vanish for life. You felt these kisses have gone so deep, that you longed to hold his hand, hold it tight and jump in to the deepest corners, as long as you were together. Kisses so deep, you felt your lips connect into one. A lifetimes worth of emotion put into this moment, the energy did not seem to run out. 

You were entirely lost in this passionate form of affection, that you had little idea when Klaus’ hand dipped under your shirt. You moaned as it crawled up, but finally opened your eyes in surprise when he made the daring effort of pushing your bra up, finally cupping your breast. 

“Oh…” you broke off, feeling his warm hand on the unexpected place, “That escalated quickly huh?…” you breathed, hinting amusement. However, Klaus’ eyes were heavily dosed with lust, which made you blush into seriousness, “Do you want me to stop?” He whispered. Before he managed to remove his hand, you felt yourself push his palm back down, shaking your head swiftly but desperately. Shaky breaths exited you, and you pressed your thighs together in frustration when he showed his gratitude,  his fingertips lightly brushing across your breast, later proceeding to encircle , roll on and gently pull your fully erect nipple. All the while his lust-filled eyes watched you react to each move with generosity.

“Klaus..Mmm-” you moaned before his lips attacked the crook of your neck. And suddenly he surprised you even further when he moved downwards, pulling your t-shirt high enough to rest his lips on your clenched stomach, kissing every inch of your exposed skin with devotion along with his hums of satisfaction.   
This felt like a dream, a fantasy for you assumed this to be unattainable. You’ve never felt this vulnerable in front of him… ever. The moment you felt Klaus’ hands hold on to the waist band of your jeans, the second you felt him undo the button, something hit you. 

“Klaus! Wait!” you said, looking up at him, causing  his hands to leave your body as if they were on fire. A look of confusion washed over him when you slowly sat up. Your lips were swollen, Your skin was burning along with the region between your thighs. Quite frankly, you could completely surrender to him right now. But instead you took a different route. 

Followed by a deep breath, you pressed your lips together before you spoke. 

“You asked me earlier, why the kiss…” you said. Seeing him nod in response, you continued ,  
“Well … Why did you kiss back?” You asked, your gaze intensified as you inhaled, “Why kiss again? What’s all this??..” you continued, pointing at each other, “ Why… would you make me… feel… like this?” your tone softened by the sheer thought of his touch on you. 

By his speechless reaction, you could tell he was as confused as you were. Or was he as frightened as you were to spill the truth? And what version of the truth would he reveal?

Klaus exhaled nervously, finally looking into your eyes for stability.  
“I would be lying…if I said that I haven’t cared for you, cause I have…more than a friend” he said.   
Your eyes widened, this was certainly not what you expected, “A-and you’re saying this now??”   
You were even more surprised when you saw Klaus scoff in response, 

“Y/N…What could I do?” his eyes twinkled, “ ever since I knew you…you were _always_ with someone …whenever I’d see you, there was _always someone._.and …I didn’t wanna be a dick and ruin everything-”

You remained mute, for he had a point. Klaus continued, “ But here you are now…I’m seeing you again after Dad is gone and…you’re broken up with Brad-”

“Brett” you corrected, “ _Whatever_ …” he said, “ and…there you were…kissing me.” He laughed out of disbelief of its actual possibility, “ Heheh.. _kissing me sober._ It was… _incredible_ Y/N…I can’t believe I’m sober…and that I’m _fine_ with it” you swore you were spellbound by Klaus’ smile, and his enthusiasm as he spoke. So you couldn’t help but smile yourself. 

“You have always been the one constant happiness in my life Y/N…” he said, reaching out to hold your hand. You felt warmth spread through your body the moment those words reached your ears, covering you up like a blanket, “And you were finally there, right in front of me…So could you blame me?” Klaus said, running his thumb along your palm. 

Even the lightest, simplest touch affected you greatly, as Klaus Hargreeves poured his heart out in to a glass and there he was, prepared to give a toast. 

“You know…” you began, “Brett proposed to me…” you said shyly.

The thumb froze. The look of dejection in Klaus’ face was something you have not seen before, jaw slightly dropped, he looked helpless. 

“It was a month ago…” you took a deep breath, that fateful exchange haunting you, “but I turned it down”

As you scoffed, you could not fathom the life you had, “I almost got engaged…can you believe it? Someone finally decided to want to spend their life with me…and I just…blew it” looking down, you just realized Klaus had not released your hand yet. “Horrible….I was horrible. For a while I wondered whether something was actually wrong with me, to be in so many relationships only to lose them all…” 

“Y/N…” Klaus held your hand tightly, the tone of his voice laced with sadness, “I’m sorry you had to deal with that-”

“You’re sorry?” Your tone raised, in disbelief  yourself,  “I should be the one to apologize…” your free hand rested on your chest, for you felt your heart might break, “I should have been there for you…the way you had to deal things with the drugs..and-” you paused, with a heavy sigh. “Whoever I was with, when I got to the serious part, suddenly I couldn’t make a decision that they wanted me to make. Suddenly everyone was not good enough, suddenly everyone was not worth it, cause they were not…you” 

You finished your sentence with a silent prayer.

Funny, you thought. When things actually go your way sometimes, you find it so hard to believe. You identified that with Klaus as well. His eyes, smudged with eyeliner, did not fail to emote his innocent surprise to this new information. As you slowly inched closer to him, standing up to sit on his lap afterwards, you felt the bottled up feelings pour down into your goblet with great care. 

Heaven knows how many times you tried to move on, but every time you did take the first step forward away , you were afraid to take the other one, for he was there at the other one, and you did not want to leave him there alone.

You cupped his face, drinking up the beauty he was as you took a deep breath, “You have no idea how amazing you are Klaus…” your voice almost broke, “…and If I can tell you that everyday I would”  the vision almost blurred as you felt your eyes water, “…If I can be that voice in your head to drive away all the pain, I would. I would do any-” 

“I love you” Klaus breathed. You froze. Holy shit. 

Noticing your sudden change, Klaus cleared his throat nervously, “…I know this is crazy. I can understand if y-Oh!”

Impatience got the best of you as you interrupted him with a tight embrace, to which he returned in kind a few seconds later.

“I never…” you said, as you looked into his green orbs, “…I never wanted to hear that from anyone else ….but you” you brushed your nose with against his, “I love you Klaus” you said softly, smiling before kissing him with happiness you could shout from the rooftops. 

Straddling him, you held each other gently yet tightly , both chuckling into your kisses. The kisses which were filled with passion you could finally explore with liberty, the kisses with no regrets, the kisses that held nothing back, the kisses that were clear as day, finally all sobered up.


End file.
